


So Good To Me

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Butt Slapping, Counter Sex, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Feeding, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Orders, Praise, Rough Sex, Scientist Lydia Martin, Stiles Bakes, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Sub Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Ever since adding the sex swing their sex life has taken an interesting turn. Now it’s time for Stiles to make his wife’s wish come true after all you know what they say, Happy Wife Happy Life.Day 9 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 4





	So Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles gives Lydia almost no warning before he starts to dominate her, she's into to because that's what she wanted more of in their sex life but you shouldn't do this unless discussed before hand with your partner.
> 
> Part 9 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.
> 
> Today's themes are Hair Pulling, Praise and Anal Sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Groaning as he finishes the last section of his latest case report Stiles leans back in his chair as he stretches out his sore shoulders before submitting his file and pushing away from his desk with a relieved sigh. The FBI agent had been working from home the last few days while his partner was on vacation with her wife and now with the last of the day’s work done he had the rest of his afternoon free and nothing to do. His partner was in Aruba, sipping daiquiris on the beach with her wife, his best friend had gone to some Veterinary conference in Montana, Jackson was off on another romantic getaway with Ethan, the rest of his pack mates were all busy with something or other and his wife was at her lab. Tugging off his tie, grumbling that he shouldn’t have to wear a suit to work in his own home, the agent climbs the stairs and heads into the master bedroom to change into something more comfortable, wishing his wife was home so they could have some fun as a low wave of lust flows through him. Ever since Lydia had told him that she wanted him to take a more dominating role in their relationship the human had dived head first into research on how to do that, even going so far to take private classes at the BDSM club, Whips & Chains, just outside of Beacon Hills run by a Celtic goddess of sexuality and love by the name of Aidin. After getting over his initial shock at finding the goddess Stiles had explained what his wife had wanted and asked her for help, setting up private lessons during his lunch break. After a month of lessons Stiles was ready to show of what he learned and his wife wasn’t even home to enjoy it. Sighing to himself Stiles pushes open their bedroom door, stripping out of his work clothes and slipping on some tracks before something on their bathroom counter catches his eye. Dropping his dress shirt on the bed Stiles pushes open the bathroom door before stopping dead in his tracks as he stares at the anal douche drying on a towel on the counter, his eyes wide and his mind running a mile a minute as a lewd thought fills his head. ‘Fuck Lydia must have used it this morning before she went to her lab, it definitely wasn’t there while I was in here.’ The human groans as he pictures his wife using the douche, her gorgeous face scrunching up in pleasure from the pressure of the water filling and cleaning out her ass. The thought sends his blood downwards, his cock twitching in interest and making him slip his hand into the waistband of his tracks, wrapping his fingers around the length of his cock and squeezing the base as a wave of lust flares up deep in his gut. Moving his hand Stiles pushes his tracks down, freeing his developing dick as he brings his hand up to his face, quickly licking his palm and coating his fingers in spit before wrapping it around his length again and slowly starts stroking. He doesn’t get far in his quest for pleasure before his phone blares to life, the familiar ring tone of the strawberry blonde banshee filling the bathroom as the human reaches into his back pocket and answers the call. 

“H-Hey babe what’s up?”

“Stiles why do you sound weird? Are you ok?”

“What? Oh uh yeah I just uh whacked my elbow while I was grabbing my phone. Didn’t realize I was so close to the counter. So what’s up Lyds?”

Listening to his wife’s soft giggles sends another wave of lust pulsing in his gut, his cock twitching in want as he slowly resumes stroking himself, keeping his touches light so he doesn’t make any weird noises while he listens to his wife. The FBI agent is so focused on trying not to moan that he nearly misses what his wife says.

“…shutting down the lab without telling anyone.”

“Wait what?”

“I know right! How can you run a high tech research lab and shut it down for the day without telling anyone? I get that they are working in an area outside of the actual lab but they should at least had the decency to tell us before hand. I could’ve have brought my data home and worked on it there instead of driving for over an hour just to find out that the lab is closed for the next two days! Honestly I’m so irritated!” 

Listening to his frustrated wife Stiles gets a series of ideas, quickly tucking his swollen cock back into his pants as he works out a quick plan to improve his wife’s day and put his new skills to good use. Finalizes some details a sly smirk spreads across the agents face as he lowers his voice and asks his wife if she’s coming home, grinning at the sound of her sharp intake of air. 

“Y-Yeah I am. There’s not much I can do, I’m not even allowed to go in and get my data. God this day has completed sucked, first I spilled coffee all over my favourite sweater, then I dropped the breakfast sandwich you made me and I broke my favourite pair of heels in a pothole in the parking lot and now I’m going to waste another hour driving back to Beacon Hills.”

“Mmmh would some of my mom’s special chocolate chip cookies make your day better babe? I’m pretty sure we have all the ingredients in the pantry for them.”

“God yes Sti but don’t you have to work? I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss just because I had a shitty day.” 

“Nah its fine Lyds, I finished my work for today and there’s no way in hell I’m starting on the next report especially when it means I gotta talk to Daniels. I doubt he's started his part of the report and I don’t wanna get roped in to doing his work for him again.” 

“Are you sure Sti?”

“Yeah babe I’ll have them ready for you when you get home, see you soon Lyds.” 

Smiling Stiles says goodbye, telling his wife to be careful on her way home and that he loves her as he heads downstairs, letting their small Pomeranian out into the yard before making his way into the kitchen to start on Lydia’s treats. An hour later Stiles is plating the last of his cookies when he hears the garage door open, smirking at the banshee as she walks into the kitchen and squeals in delight before rushes over to stuff a warm cookie in her mouth, groaning in pleasure while she chews. Stiles roams his eyes over his wife’s form as he puts his plan into action, wrapping his arms around the strawberry blonde’s waist before pressing her chest into the counter and grinding his hips into her ass. Running his tongue along the back of the banshee’s neck Stiles slips his hand beneath the hem of Lydia’s skirt, his fingers rubbing against the front of her panties before slipping his fingers inside to rub at her clit. His wife squirms in his arms, moaning as she rocks against his fingers, gasping when he bites the shell of her ear before soothing it with his tongue.

“Mmmh did I say you could have one yet baby? Treats are only for good girls. Are you my good girl Lyds?”

“St-Stileesssss…”

“That’s not an answer sweetie. Also its sir to you, understood dear?”

“Ye-Yes ah aaahh…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Sir! Please!”

“Well I would since you asked so nicely but I think I need some proof that you've been a good girl.”

Stilling his fingers Stiles gently shushes his wife when she whines and tries to grind down on his hand, tightening his grip and forces her still her movements. Pressing his wife harder into the counter the agent pulls his hand out if her skirt, slapping at her ass before squeezing her ass cheek through her skirt and repeats his question. The counter digs painfully into her belly, her husband’s weight pressing her harshly against the cool granite as he squeezes her ass, his dominating attitude turning her on like crazy. When Stiles repeats his question, his voice rough and demanding Lydia can feel her pussy pulse in want, leaking slick into her panties and making her knees go weak. Racking her brain for anything she can say to prove to Stiles she’s been a good girl Lydia almost draws a blank, a low distressed whine slowly building in the back of her throat before a thought comes her.

“MY ASS!”

Grinning against his wife’s neck Stiles nips at her jaw, dragging his tongue down her neck to suck a mark at the base of it before pulling back and playing dumb, prompting the banshee to explain what she means. The blush that covers her face almost has the human throwing out his plan and simply fucking his wife on the counter but he tightens his grip and forces himself to continue. 

“I-I cleaned out my ass this morning so you could…ah…you know…”

“Mmmh I do, such a good girl getting yourself all nice and clean for me. I think that deserves a reward don’t you think my good sweet little girl?”

“Yes Sir! Good girls deserve rewards after all!”

“Yes, yes they do.”

Stiles whispers against his wife’s ear before pushing her face first into the counter, hooking his fingers in the waist band of her skirt before pulling it and her panties down in one quick movement, leaving them around her knees. Landing a quick hit to each cheek the human groans as he watches the globs of her ass jiggle and her back arch from the hits, soaking up her wanton moans before dropping to his knees and spreading her cheeks to run his tongue along her hole. Lydia squeals as her husband’s tongue rubs at her asshole, squirming in his hands before a sharp hit to her thighs and a growled command has her stilling before moaning out an apology, stating that she is his good girl when Stiles asks if she’s being bad. The banshee’s cheeks are burning as her husband whispers dirty praise into her thigh before diving back into her ass, his tongue licking and rubbing at her hole until it loosens enough for him to shove his tongue inside. Wiggling his tongue Stiles savors the taste of his wife, groaning softly as his taste buds explode with pleasure before he pulls away, grabs the tube of lube he had slipped into his pocket earlier and quickly coats his fingers in the numbing gel. Once his fingers are covered the agent pulls himself up and angles his wife’s ass until its high in the air before pushing his fingers inside her ass, his other hand pressing down on the small of her back to hold her in place. Stiles makes quick work of his prep, stretching Lydia’s hole with efficiency and precision, leaving the banshee a sobbing moaning mess on the table, her breath coming out in heavy pants. While he stretches her for his cock Stiles orders his wife to strip out of her shirt and bra, groaning as her tits bounce with each little movement she makes.

“Mmmh that’s my good girl, you’re slutty little hole is taking my fingers so well baby. But they probably aren’t enough of a reward for you are they?”

“N-No…”

“No what?”

“No sir, I-I need more!”

“Mmmh more what? What would be a good enough reward for such a good slutty little girl?”

Stiles’ cock is throbbing in his tracks as he watches his wife twist to look back at him, her cheeks bright red and her eyes glassy and heavy with lust before she swallows and mutters her answer. Despite the fact that he could totally hear her answer the human smirks as he commands his wife to repeat herself, moaning as her blush grows deeper before she squirms on his fingers and repeats her answer.

“Your co-ooooohhh-ck! I want your cock as my ah-ah-ah reward sir!”

“Anything for such a good girl.”

Pulling his fingers out without warning Stiles bites back a groan as his wife whines at the lost, quickly covering his cock in lube before burying a hand in this wife’s strawberry blonde locks and pulling her back against him, lining his cock up with her back entrance and pushing in to the hilt in one slick thrust. Lydia’s ass spasms around his cock, her tight slick walls sucking in his fat prick as her body trembles under his hand from the intrusion. His hold on her hair forces the banshee up on her hands, her back arching almost as beautifully as it had when she was strapped into their sex swing. Adjusting his grip on her hair and on the small of her back Stiles gently rocks his hips, waiting until his wife moans and matches his thrusts before he snaps his hips and begins fucking into her ass with earnest. The angle of her back and the force of his thrusts causes his wife’s tits to bounce, the sight caught in the mirror in the hallway making the agent groan in pleasure. Lydia’s eyes are squeezed tight and her mouth is dropped in an ‘O' shape as she moans and claws at the counter, desperately trying to move back on his cock and match his thrusts. Pulling her closer Stiles picks up his pace as he commands his wife to open her eyes like the good girl he knows she is, telling her she’s to watch herself in the mirror and not look away, not even for a second. 

“Y-Yeeeessss sir!”

“Mmmmh such a good girl you are baby, you take me and my fat cock so fucking well. Almost like you were made for me, made for bouncing on my dick like a cock hungry little slut. Are you my good little slut baby?”

“YES! SUCH A GOOD LITTLE SLUT FOR YOU SIR!”

“Prove it.” 

Releasing his wife’s hair Stiles wraps his arms around the banshee’s legs forcing both of them up onto the counter, moving their still connected bodies into the middle before sitting back on his ass and pulling his wife until she’s on her knees and sitting in his lap, his cock buried in her ass and her back pressed against his chest. The new angle forces him even deeper into his wife’s tight ass, her thighs trembling and her chest heaving in need. Tugging on the strawberry blonde locks Stiles forces his wife’s head back until her ear is pressed against his lips before whispering that it’s time for her to show him what a good little cock slut she is and ride him until he's filling her ass with his spunk, reminding her that only good girls get to come. Lydia’s brain is on fire while her cunt throbs angrily at the emptiness as she begins to bounce on her husband’s cock, the massive length filling and stretching her ass while it sinks deeper with each bounce. Tears of pleasure are running down her face as she watches herself bounce in Stiles’ lap, the sight of his fat cock disappearing inside her ass reflected in the hallway mirror and driving her crazy with lust. She doesn’t dare touch herself, afraid if she disobeys her husband will stop and leave her a horny mess, quickly picking up her pace when Stiles’ hand not buried in her hair slides across her belly and dips down into her cunt, his fingers grazing against her clit and outer lips. Wanting more of his sinful touches Lydia works double time, bouncing wildly in the human’s lap and crying out in pleasure when he pinches her clit and slips his fingers inside before ordering her to play with her tits. Squeezing her mounds, making sure her husband can see her pinch and twist her nipples in the mirror Lydia fucks herself on Stiles’ cock and fingers until both of the them are coming hard, her cunt squirting all over his long digits while his hit cum stains her guts. Breathing hard Lydia barely puts up a fight when Stiles moves them into a more comfortable position before snagging one of his cookies and brings up to her lips, feeding her the treat as he mouths at her shoulder and asks if her days gotten any better with a shit eating grin. 

“Mmmh it has, what would make it even better is your cock in my hungry empty cunt. I’ve been such a good girl, took you so well I think I deserve another reward don’t you think?”

“Yes you have babe, give me a few minutes and then I’ll give you your next reward.” 

Stiles says, his teeth dragging along her neck before he slams his lips against her and licks into her mouth, alternating between feeding her cookies and pressing wet bruising kisses against her lips until he's ready to fucking her into the counter once more.


End file.
